


Food Thievery

by hyacinthofatalis



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthofatalis/pseuds/hyacinthofatalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hmm, not my best but I wanted it short and sweet so this was the end result. I rewally wasn't sure how to end it so, I just ended it like so; hopefully it wasn't too bad?</p></blockquote>





	Food Thievery

Shintaro wondered,'Why did I even agree? I'm not a big fan of going outside, so then why am I here again?!' At the current moment, he was sitting across from Konoha at a nearby diner of which Konoha had said "They serve tasty food." Truly, Shintaro would never really be able to figure out much of the enigma Konoha but his company was nice from time to time. 

He could still hear Ene laughing hysterically when he told her he was going out. _'Puahaha, Master. Ahaha good one.'_ He'd pout, if he could. Was it really his fault for getting such a reaction: maybe. Even so, couldn't she have been more subtle about it!?! 

He picked on his food and glanced back to Konoha who was lazily but merrily eating his own. He didn't know if that was healthy but it seemed to make the white haired android happy, so he'd leave him be. "Say, Konoha, why'd you wanna go out all of a sudden?" He'd applaud himself for not stuttering, but now wasn't the time. "Hmm? I wanted to eat with you." was his response, a small smile appearing on his face. 

Shintaro felt his face heat up, "I-is that s-so." He was stuttering again. He took a gulp of Coke, the only thing he really drank. Not paying much attention to his food, Konoha grabbed his fork and quickly stabbed it while his attention was on his drink. Shintaro stopped and looked to him, "Konoha, you didn't just get my food did you?" With his cheeks bulging he nodded,"Ifsh dalishish." Gibberish cam from his mouth but he understood for the most part. 

"Konoha. I know I wasn't paying so much attention to it but come on."he whined. At least, he didn't stutter; something he'd think pitiful. Konoha just stared at him, unfazed by his whining. He looked from his own plate back to his face before stabbing a small piece of meat, taking Shintaro's mouth, forcing it open and then shoving the food inside. It was forceful but he waited as Shintaro chewed. "It's good right?" Although it hadn't been as big a piece as the one Konoha snatched, Shintaro saw it endearing as he tried to make things equal. ~~Although this was really more or less the first time Konoha had shared his food with him.~~ Swallowing, he nodded slowly. "I guess so, yeah. . . Thanks." 

A smile appeared on Konoha's face, he was glad. Shintaro huffed, "That's still no excuse for you to get my food!" A confused face stared back at him, "You didn't liked it? Was that bad?" 

"Well, no but-" 

"Then its ok." 

"I-I guess so. . ."

The other continued with a sweet smile and continued enjoying Shintaro's company as well as his food.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, not my best but I wanted it short and sweet so this was the end result. I rewally wasn't sure how to end it so, I just ended it like so; hopefully it wasn't too bad?


End file.
